Resident Evil: Sonya Part 1
by RagingBlonde
Summary: Welcome to my first ever written Fan Fiction. Please note I do not own any of the Character that Capcom has created in their Resident Evil Games. Sonya is the only character I have created for my own purpose of my story. Her story begins before the Mansion incident as in Resident Evil games/S.D Perry's Umbrellas Conspiracies. This is the First part. Enjoy.


**ONE**

"_Sonya RUN get out of the house girl" Glass shattering from the downstairs the 9 year old girl didn't know what to do. She grabbed her bunny and hid in her closet being as quiet as she could, just like her Mother and she practiced. She could hear loud footsteps coming towards her bedroom. Her door creaked open, she was no longer hearing her mother and father's screams. A Man dressed in a special ops outfit flashed his light around. He stopped and stared at the closest. Moving slowly too it, he opened up the doors "There you are!"._

Sonya woke up screaming dripped in sweat her nightmares we're becoming worse, more vivid than before. Looking over at her clock it was 4am. She had only been sleeping for 3 hours. Getting out of bed Sonya stumbled around in the dark until she turned on the lights. Squinting as her eyes got use to the bright lights. Sighing as she looked around, Sonya's studio apartment walls were covered in newspaper articles, about the death of her parents 10 years ago amongst other weird events that had happened around the city and in the Arklay Mountains in the occurring years. She often wondered if she should just stop the search on what really happen. She had no one to help her and she wasn't getting anywhere. Making her way into the bathroom, she washed her face with cold water helping her wake up a little more. Staring at herself in the mirror, she looked more rested than she had in weeks. Sonya was only 19 years old, her facial features were soft and kind. Eyes were bright green and she had long blonde hair. Wiping her face dry and adding her moisturizer. Sonya left the bathroom and made herself a cup of coffee; she had a few hours to kill before she had to meet up with Rick for their morning workout routine. Grabbing her coffee, she headed up to the roof of her apartment to sit and watch the sun rise. It was something she enjoyed doing especially having horrible nightmares in the middle of the night. They were getting worse and she didn't know why.

Lost in her thoughts as she took in the fresh air of the city a soft Meow could be heard down by her feet. "Oh hey Kitty how did you get up here?" The cat rubbed up against Sonya's leg wanting to be pet. Petting the kitty she looked at her collar. "Skylar is your name huh, and where do you live pretty girl?" the cat purred before laying down beside her. Both of them had a moment of silence, but it was ruined when it started to drizzle. The cat hissed and took off and Sonya went to grab her coffee but instead she knocked it over shattering the glass. "Ugh come on" As she cleaned up the big piece of glass the rain came down harder on her. Quickly running inside to get dry.

It was late spring April of 1998 and the smell of fresh rain flew over the city as Sonya walked down the street with her gym bag. Crime had been up in Raccoon City so she always made her she had her knife and pepper spray in case anyone attempted to fuck with her. She lived in the downtown core close to her work and gym. Raccoon City was becoming a terror with crime everywhere. Walking into the gym she saw Rick already warming up. Heading into the change room she quickly changed and locked up her stuff. "Sonya girl you look like death, did you get no sleep again?" Rick looked at her with concern. Rick was around 5'9, lean and built. His agility was amazing. His boyish good looks and light brown hair with his big brown eyes always had the ladies going crazy for him at the bar.

"Nightmares, they're getting worst, but I don't understand them because it's not what happened at all with my parent's death. I feel something strange is going to happen, like the universe is trying to tell me something. Maybe I need to book an appointment with..." Sonya stopped talking and focused on the man who came into the gym. He had never been there before. He was handsome, tall and mysterious he looked at Sonya who was in a trans staring at him. "Hello earth to Sonya" Sonya snapped out of it and looked at Rick, "Sorry to book an appointment with my Therapist." Rick looked over at the new guy who just walked in, Sonya could see a little bit of jealousy in his eyes when he looked at this man. Sonya figured Rick had formed some feelings over her, over the year but nothing was ever said. She didn't even think she felt the same, she had too much other stuff to worry about than a blooming romance at this point. Including the fact he didn't know her real age. "Alright let's get in the ring and do this!" Their workouts were brutal and tough each day. Rick says you have to prepare for a Zombie Apocalypse, he was little eccentric and nowhere did Sonya ever believe zombies would ever exist but Rick insisted you have to prepare for anything life can throw at you. Especially with the crime rate up in Raccoon City being a single female living alone, being helpless was not something Sonya would ever want. As they finished off their workout they both sat in the boxing rings chatting and laughing. She loved hanging out with Rick he made all her problems go away in her life.

Both got up and went into separate change rooms. Sonya took a shower rising and washing all the sweat off. She felt a strange sense in the change room, but she was the only one in there. Turning the hot water off her wraps a towel around herself and walks into the locker area. "Hello anyone in here?" When no one answered she laughed to herself. "Girl you're going crazy." Once she was dressed she was about to head out but then heard a locker open and slam back shut. "What the…" practically jumping out of her skin, Sonya investigates the locker but there was nothing. Taking a deep breath she left the change room not giving it another thought. "Wait a min Rick just got to make a quick phone call." Sonya went to the pay phone and dialed for her Therapist to book an appointment. Once she was done they both set out.

The rain had stopped, Rick walked with Sonya in silence as they stopped at a coffee cart and grabbed a cup of coffee. "You know Therapy I feel hasn't been going very well I just feel when I talk about my mother, father and grandparents she gets shifty, and I don't understand it. It's not like she knew any of them right?" Rick sighed and looked at Sonya. "Girl you are paranoid as fuck, I mean do you hear yourself some days, you think there's some sort of conspiracy theory about your parents death that you don't know about?" Sonya shrugged "I guess…" They continued to walk in silence until they reached the building. "I'll see you at J's in a few hours. Just keep an open mind when talking to her. She's just trying help." Rick left leaving Sonya at the front doors of her therapist.

**Two**

Sonya hated the therapist office, it was so bland. She felt it needed more colour. "Good morning Sonya, what brings you in today?" Sonya took a deep breath and observed her therapist she seemed more tired than usual, the bags under her eyes were darker and her eyes were a little sunken in, it was kind of nice seeing her as a tired hot mess. She always looked so pristine and put together but today something was different she was off, worried look on her face. "The nightmares are back, but their different, more real like they're trying to tell me something." As Sonya continued to tell her therapist the dream, she was writing while listening. "Sonya do you think that maybe your nightmares are just your nightmares. Not all dreams have a secret meaning behind it? I understand your Grandmother's passing last year took a toll on you and had been hard, but how are you adjusting now?"

"How can you adjust when you know your whole family was murdered for reasons unknown?" Sonya stared blankly at her Therapist trying to read her reaction to that. "Sonya, I've read the police reports on your parents it was an accident in the lab they were working, your grandmother was mentally ill and very sick. As for your grandfather he died of natural causes. No one was murdered. Are you taking the medication I prescribed to you, they will help with your paranoid delusions and as well with the nightmares."

_After Sonya's parents died, her grandmother took a turn for the worst, she would go on about how Umbrella murdered her daughter and they needed to be brought down. Every day she grew crazier, showing young Sonya articles from the paper of strange events happening on the outskirts of the city but nothing was ever concrete. She let it slip that her mother told her they were working on scientific experiments on humans. Eventually her grandfather got fed up and committed her into an asylum because he couldn't deal with his wife and he still never recovered from his daughter's death. Sonya's grandfather was a hardworking man, he was hardly around. When Sonya was 16 he had passed, leaving her alone in the house. She would visit her grandmother every day but as time went on and the older Sonya got the visit's got shorter. Every time her grandmother would mention umbrella or Sonya's parents a nurse would come by and ask Sonya to leave. "Grandmother needs rest now." They would say._

"You know, you're right I'll start taking my medication how can I get better if I don't try right?" The session was over and that would be the last time she would see her therapist. Sonya was on her way out the building when the man she saw from the gym earlier was entering with a taller slender women with harsh features. Both were dressed in black suits. Sonya walked passed them they barely acknowledged her as she left the building. She got a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. What if she was being followed? What if her therapist was a part of some conspiracy, what if some part of her wasn't crazy at all and everything she's been told and felt was right?

Sonya strolled into J's bar to start her shift, she was only 19 but lied on her application and presented them with a fake ID. She needed a job and that's where she met Rick he was the bar owner. "How did it go?" Rick asked with concern. "You know the look on your face says it all." Sonya smiled at him and nodded at him to meet her in the back. "Remember that guy we saw at the gym earlier?" Rick nodded "He showed up with a women at my therapist office. Both were dress very professional all in black. I know this sounds crazy, but even my Therapist was being super vague today like everything I say is some made up delusion. I can't go back there. I think I'm being followed which means I'm on to something I shouldn't be." Rick never doubted Sonya or thought she was mentally ill with delusions. Maybe it was because he was in love with her but he himself had been keeping something from Sonya and thought now would be a good time to reveal it. "Look Sonya there's something I need to tell you but it can't be here. After work we'll head to my place." Sonya nodded as she put on her apron and left the back room to serve customers.

Kevin from RPD came in at his exact time right after his shift at the cop shop for 8pm. He always looked so sad like everything he was doing in life wasn't right for him. Sonya approached with a smile, but today he wouldn't smile back. Usually Kevin was really friendly but whatever was bothering him today got him down. "Your usual Kevin?" He nodded as Sonya went to the counter and asked Cindy to pour his drink. No one knew Sonya was underage, not even Rick. She knew it would be a bad situation for everyone if an inspector came in and found out but she needed the money and to be working at a place close to home.

Grabbing the drink Sonya went back to Kevin's table and gave it to him. "What's wrong Kev?" He looked at her with sadness in his big brown eyes. "I didn't get into S.T.A.R.S apparently I'm not qualified enough." Sonya looked at him The Special tactics and Rescue Service was for elite military members or even police officers, Sonya read all about them when she started doing her own research on Umbrella and who her parents really were. She looked at Kevin with sadness but even she didn't think he was good enough to become S.T.A.R.S. "I'm sorry to hear that, I know you have been preparing for that for a long time." Kevin grunted as he put his drink down. "It's all because of the leader Albert Wesker, has something against me." Sonya patted him on the back and went to grab the food he ordered.

The bell to the bar door rang Cindy yelled "Alyssa, if you're coming in here to spread your conspiracy theories to scare our customers you are not welcome here." Alyssa was tall around 5'9 she was really beautiful but she always wore an ugly burgundy pants suit which in all honestly only she could pull it off. You could tell she was obsessed with her appearance but being a new reporter try hard you always have to look good. "Cindy you're always so uptight, I'm just here for a good drink and some food." Alyssa looked at Kevin" Hey Kev I heard you failed the exam again to get into S.T.A.R.S, you know they're only for the best of the best in that department." Sonya sighz "Hey Alyssa maybe stop being a bitch for once in your life." Everyone stopped and stared at Sonya with disbelief. Rick came up to her grabbing her by the arm practically dragging her into the back "Girl you can't just say that shit to customers. I know Alyssa is a little bitchy and pushy but it's bad for business to have you yelling at them, especially to a journalist who could write a bad review for our bar! We're not doing so well lately." Sonya felt bad and apologized to Rick.

Sonya went to Alyssa to apologized, she just smiled at her and nodded. "It's all good squirt, though I know you've been wondering about your parents and grandmother's death thinking it wasn't an accident after all." Sonya really didn't like people she barely knew in her business. Alyssa, how the hell did she always know this information? "Stalking me now are we? Let me guess, nothing interesting happening around Raccoon City so you come to J's bar to find dirt on people?" Alyssa smile and grabbed Sonya's arm with her cold clammy hands pulling her in whispering. "I know your real age brat, so I suggest you play nice." Sonya snapped away and stared at her, her face was pale like she saw a ghost. "We'll talk later girl, meet me tomorrow 1pm, I'll call you with the location I have some information you may want to hear." Alyssa got off the bar stool and walked out of the bar. Sonya could feel her anxiety rise. Everyone just went back to doing what they're doing once the bar door shut.

**Three**

Cindy had to help Kevin home on his regular drinking bender. Cindy and Kevin had been together a little over two years now, Kevin was older than Cindy. She was a sweet girl Sonya believe she could do better than Kevin. Rick and Sonya closed the bar. Sonya grabbed her wash cloth and bucket and started scrubbing down the tables, as Rick locks the front doors he turns and looked at Sonya with his long brown hair falling in his face. "What was up with Alyssa today?" Sonya often wondered if Rick knew her real age. He was the one that hired her, the two became really close but Sonya just thought it was because he pitied her when he brought her in. Struggling girl trying to make ends meet, but the more they got to know each other the closer they got. They became real friends. "She says she knows something about my parent's death. She wants me to meet her tomorrow." Rick frowned as his face grew worry. What the hell would Alyssa know about Sonya's parents, let alone have Sonya on her radar? "I don't trust it is this the first time she's approached you on this topic?" Sonya just nodded he was right in a sense that it didn't make sense that this reporter would dig deep for some girl who works at a bar. "I don't trust her either Rick, but honestly if she has a lead on what actually happened with my parents she seems to be the only one willing to help me figure this out." Rick sighed, He forgets that Sonya is only 21 and still young and naive, she's went through a lot hardship in the last couple of years.

Rick was drying and putting the glasses away on the bar. "Since it's just you and I thanks to Kevin once again, I was going to show you all the information on Raccoon City because what's really weird about this wonderful place we live in, it's practically bought by Umbrella. Why would a pharmaceutical company buy into a town?" Sonya stared at him blankly for a moment as she remembered a flashback:

"_Sonya come closer" her grandmother whispered to her. "They have eyes and ears everywhere girl. You are not safe here. Umbrella owns everything." It was never long after her grandmother made these comments a nurse would walk up and say "Sonya dear it's time to leave, your grandmother needs some rest."_

It didn't make sense at the time, Sonya was younger but after Rick explaining the growth of Raccoon City and the amount of money Umbrella has placed into it, things started to make sense. "I think they're always watching. I can't explain why, or how I know I just remember everything my grandmother said to me. As she went deeper into every visit she had Rick became worried. "What if something is happening, and we have no idea what is going on. Like for instance you seeing that guy at the gym and then your therapist office? What if all this time Umbrella had been keeping tabs on you. Who exactly were your parents?" Rick going off like this made Sonya realize that maybe she wasn't crazy after all. All these thoughts popped into her head before but not once did she really feel good talking to Rick about them. "My parents.. I don't know who they were when it came to Umbrella. My Mother and Father were both very loving towards me. I remember my grandmother saying they used to do scientific experiments on bad men…but that's all I ever knew."

The bar was cleaned but Rick and Sonya talked until close to sun rise in the bar. "We better head out you have a meet up in a couple of hours with Alyssa, I want you to be careful when it comes to her."

Sonya walked home enjoying the sun rise and the sun slowly creeping above the buildings getting ready to shine down. It had been raining a lot this spring keeping it cool, but today was different. Heading into her building she checked her mailbox. It was full of junk and random crap as she went through it. There was a letter addressed to her but it had no return address on it. Walking up the stairs she ran into Jimmy heading to his work shift at the Subway. "Hey, did you just get home? I could have sworn you were home last night with the commotion coming from your apartment. We're you having a party and didn't invite me?" Jimmy laughed, as Sonya stared at him, the hell was he talking about? "Umm no, maybe it was our other neighbour I was gone all day and night." Jimmy shrugged, "I'm stopping by our favourite food joint after work I'll bring you some delicious food so you can at least eat today." Jimmy laughed as he continued on his way. Sonya ran up to her apartment once Jimmy was out of site. She stopped at her door listening for any weird sounds. When she heard nothing she turned the handle, the door was unlocked. Pushing it open slowly looking in, her place was trashed, her articles had been ripped down. Slowly walking in, she grabbed her bat from the closet just in case anyone else was in here once her apartment was clear, she stared at the red paint on her walls saying "Stop searching…." Sonya called the police and waited their arrival.

Kevin Ryman and his partner showed up. "Doesn't look like forced entry?" The partner said as Kevin wandered the apartment. Possible lock picker and a damn good one. We know they exist look at Dick Valentine. His partner shrugged as he went over to the garbage bin that had been smoking. "What did they burn?" Looking over at Sonya, new paper articles and clippings. Kevin went into her room seeing the paint on the wall. "Sonya looks like you got on someone's radar and pissed them off." Sonya was starting to see exactly why Kevin didn't make S.T.A.R.S, her assumption on him was correct. Both cops were taking pictures and dusting for fingerprints. "We'll take this all back to the department to see if we can find the perp who did this." Sonya nodded as Kevin walked out the door His partner waited a moment and once Kevin was out of site "Careful who you're looking into. I'd hate to have to write another report on a missing person." He shut her door and left. Sonya stood there staring at the door, what the hell was happening she had only been talking to Rick and her therapist about her theories and stuff. She all of a sudden felt unsafe, her anxiety was rising as she sat down on the floor and began crying. After 10 mins of crying her eyes were puffy and her face was red, she wiped her tears and went to her mail pile and opened up the letter that she got. She didn't tell the RPD, at the moment she saw her place she had forgotten about it. "Be careful who you indulge your secrets to. They're not as they seem, they have been watching you since day one."Her phone rang making her jump, she let it ring a few times before picking it up. "Hello?" she could hear breathing on the other end then a click. Sonya was exhausted, she laid down on her bed to close her eyes for a moment.

**Four**

Her alarm clock went off, Sonya whipped her arm around causing a glass of water to fall on her face before she could shut the alarm on. "My god." She laid there wet for a moment looking up at the ceiling confused and soaked with cold water. She felt like she was in a bad dream and everything that happened earlier was all in her head. But then she looked up at the wall with the red paint. The scariest part for Sonya was she didn't know who the hell was after her and why. Getting up she hopped into the hot shower just soaking herself in it. After her shower she got out and wrapped a towel around her wet hair, as she got dressed in her black tights and blue dress for work. A loud knock was at her door startling her. Sonya slowly crepe towards it, peeking through the peephole. Letting out a sigh of relief she opened the door. "Hey Jimmy" He smiled his goofy smile and handed her a bag of food. "I brought you your favourite." Sonya thought about inviting him in but the advised against it due to the paint on her wall and the mess that was left with this break in. "Thank you so much Jimmy, I'd invite you in but I'm running really late as it is." He smiles and nodded, "No problem, at least you look more rested now than I've seen you in the last couple of weeks. We'll hang out and catch up soon!" Jimmy went into his apartment and Sonya closed the door. She placed the food on the counter and scarfed it down causing some food to spill on her uniform. She hadn't eaten a good meal in a while and after everything that had happened she didn't realize she was actually starving. Quickly finishing it up, she cleaned her shirt with a cloth the stain was still there. She had no more clean uniforms so couldn't just change out of it. Brushing a comb through her hair she threw it up in a ponytail and headed out the door.

"Hunk what are we going to do about the girl?" Bertha was getting annoyed as they both watched her leave her apartment. "She's not a threat right now, so we just watch."

Sonya stepped outside of her building looking around as she headed towards work. Halfway there it started to pour rain. She ran the rest of the way, by the time she stormed through the bar door she was drenched her uniform was tightly wrapped around her body showing off her figure. Cindy met her in the back room giving her a dry uniform to wear. "Kevin mentioned your apartment was broken in to?" Cindy was sweet she always put others needs before her's but Sonya wasn't willing indulge her life to her, mostly because she wasn't impressed with how her boyfriend as a cop; and how he handled the situation. "Where's Rick?" Sonya avoiding the conversation as she got changed. "He said he was going to come much later" Sonya nodded as she stepped out of the back room and into the bar area. It was a much quieter night than it has been in a few days. Sonya stepped behind the bar, to clean and wipe down the counter, she hated it when it was messy it looked gross. The door to the bar open and when she turned to look, she recognized the man from her therapist office alongside the women. They both looked at her as Sonya smiles, "Have a seat wherever you like" in a friendly manner, though her gut was telling her something wasn't right with these two. She continued to clean behind the bar while watching them. Both sat down in the back corner. Grabbing some menus Sonya walked over to them "What would you like to drink?" Both wanted Whiskey on the rocks, as Sonya set down the menus. "Coming right up, feel free to look over the menu if you want anything to eat."As Sonya was behind the bar making their drink, the front door slams open with Kevin walking through. Sonya was annoyed at him today, but he came straight towards the bar and sat down. "Sonya we have no leads on who broke into your apartment" When he said that she was looking at the couple, they didn't seem to acknowledge what he said or they had a perfect poker face. "Thanks Kevin but it's not the time to discuss this." Grabbing their drinks she headed over to their table. "Would you like anything else? "The women had a thick German accent. "Your apartment was broken into?" Sonya looked at the man who was staring intensely at her. "It's not big deal, it happens I guess. Would you like anything to eat?" When they both said no Sonya walked away. She could hear them whispering but couldn't make out what they were saying.

An hour later Rick walked into the bar, he walked behind Sonya and asked her to speak to him in the back room. Sonya followed him, he looked worried and yet angry at the same time. Walking into his office he closed the door. "How old are you?" Sonya's face drained of all colour. "21 what do you ask?" He looked even more annoyed as he threw an envelope down on the desk. Rick has never been angry at least not in front of Sonya. "Open this, tell me who this is." Sonya's hands were shaking at this point, she went to grab the envelop and saw all the information about her in it. "I can explain" she said in a whisper. Rick looked at her with sadness in his eyes, she understood why he was angry at her but the damage was already done. "I need you to leave for tonight, I will tell everyone you suddenly became ill. I will contact you in a few days but for right now, do not come back to work or call me."Sonya could feel her tears streaming down her face, as she felt her life was falling apart in this very moment. Those words coming from Rick the closest person to her felt like a knife retching through her gut. Sonya wiped away her tears and headed through the back door. She could feel heat rising in her face as she got angry, this had to have been Alyssa's doing. She was the only person who knew her age, but then again that envelop looked like the same one she received in the mail today. What the hell was going on?!

"Speak of the Devil" Sonya said as she walked up to her building seeing Alyssa leaning up against the wall."So you sent Rick a file on me? Costing me my job, and friendship with him?! Thanks. Were you also behind the break in of my apartment last night?" Alyssa looked at Sonya confused. "Girl, I had nothing to do with anything…I came by because you didn't show up today. I was worried and over heard that your apartment was broken into when I went to visit the Raccoon police department. Kevin doesn't exactly know how to shut up. May I come in?" Sonya sighed walking past her and waved her hand for Alyssa to follow. They were both silent until they entered Sonya's apartment. "Excuse the mess, I haven't had time to clean up since the break in." Sonya poured them both a glass of Vodka with some Tonic water and lemon.

Alyssa stared at the red paint on her wall with concern. Alyssa sat down and filled Sonya with information about her parents and their murder. Including the inside of Umbrella and why her grandmother had a sudden death. Sonya was targeted by the group and if she wasn't careful she would end up like her family members. Alyssa wasn't sure why the girl would be such a threat to a big organization since she had no proof but you never know who is under umbrellas wing. From the looks of it the therapist she had went to was one of them. Both girls talked until early hours of the morning before Sonya fell asleep on the couch.

End.


End file.
